Warriors Drabbles and One-Shots
by IDidn'tSignUp4This
Summary: All in my personally designed Human! AU. Will take key Scenes from the main series and turn them into that AU. ON HIATUS FOR NOW BC I'VE KINDA GOT A WARRIORS WRITERS' BLOCK
1. Chapter 1

Into the Wild 1

Samuel "Rusty" Finley glanced around his almost empty room, then to his packed suitcase standing at his door. He'd be leaving to a boarding school on a scholarship, and fairly, gladly. He needed some new faces after his parents' untimely death. His parents had died a few weeks ago in a car crash, shortly after he'd received news of being accepted. He'd spent these last few weeks living with his older sister Sarah, and her family. Painfully, he thought back to his parents' funeral. _Let the past go, we've got the present in front of us,_ he told himself. He concentrated on what was in front of him. In about half an hour, he would, accompanied by his sister and his old friend Dudley Dudgens, go to the nearest train station, and embark on the two-hour journey to Star City, where his new school was located.

 **(** **A/N: Now, dear Reader, a thing or two about Star City:**

 **1.** **It's divided into four equal-sized parts of town, called sectors**

 **2.** **These sectors are called the following (massive uncreativity ahead):** **Thunderville** **(ThunderClan),** **Shadowmoor** **(ShadowClan),** **Windon** **(WindClan), and** **Rivettshire** **(RiverClan)**

 **3.** **The Schools are all part of one school, it' like Hogwarts, kinda.**

 **4.** **Kits are in Kindergarten/primary school (which where I grew up, i.e. Germany, is years one to four),**

 **5.** **Apprentices are in middle school/ the first two years in high school(in Germany, you only go to two schools, but the upper one is divided into kind lower, middle, and high school, so yeah),**

 **6.** **and the last two years of high school are as young warriors**

 **7.** **In the meeting place of these four sectors, there is the centre of the city, called** **Four Oakes**

 **8.** **This city is situated in England**

 **9.** **It is a separate state by itself**

 **10.** **It has its own, government, and laws**

 **11.** **Star City, Sky City, Star Summer Camp, and the Sky Summer Camp** ** _all_** **are part of this separate state.**

 **12.** **But you're citizenship in this state is** ** _still_** **British**

 ** _13._** **** **The** ** _laws_** **will be published** ** _separately_**

 **14.** **As will be the** ** _instruction to religion_**

 **15.** **And the** ** _explanation of some scenarios_** **,** **the first up:** **what Brokenstar and ShadowClan will look like in this series**

 **16.** **But all that may take a while!**

 **17.** **Any other questions should be asked in the reviews**

 **Now, some other things:**

 **1.** **There will be all names of the characters listed below**

 **2.** **Reviews, Follows and Favourites are very welcome**

 **3.** **I will shamelessly make references throughout**

 **4.** **This is a series of** ** _one-shots/drabbles_** **in my** ** _own personal_** **Human! AU, all/mostly based off of events in** ** _the main series_** **, and** ** _possibly_** **special editions**

 **5.** ** _Ships will be mostly canon, with a few non-canon_** **, like for example Tallstar is going to be Jake's high school boyfriend**

 **6.** **They will be posted in** ** _chronological_** **order**

 **7.** **White, grey, and tortoiseshell cats under thirteen will most definitely either have skin diseases causing interesting skin patterings, or light blonde/silvery blonde hair. Above that age, the colours will remain like in the books**

 ** _8._** **** ** _Feel free to use any concepts, but please ask first (PM or review), but if I'm not doing this anymore when you read this, and you want to ask, but can't reach me even after a few weeks (I don't check my inbox that much), just use them_**

 ** _9._** **** ** _The same goes for names_**

 **10.** **Patchpelt and Willowbreeze are** ** _completely unrelated_** **here, and with the rest….. I'll see**

 **11.** **I will use British English and terms, as you should be used to from me by now**

 **12.** **Now that you are properly introduced, this should be all)**

He glanced at his watch. Six past six a.m., only four more minutes until his sister would wake him. He got up and got dressed. A plain green shirt to matching his eyes, curtesy of Sarah, making him look a bit too Christmas-sy jeans, and his black-and-green trainers. He went (read: stumbled) down the stairs, lugging his heavy suitcase behind him. Sarah raced towards him as soon as she heard the loud thumping.

"Rusty!" she scolded, "don't do that to yourself! That's much too heavy! C'mon on, I'll help you!" Samuel couldn't help smiling. His sister, being the motherly person she was, protected him fiercely. Even though the suitcase was just as heavy for him as for her, she insisted on helping him. Just then, a loud thumping noise, followed by crying sounded from upstairs. Sarah's face fell.

"That's be 'lil Cloudy, he must have tried jumping down the stairs a gain"

She sighed. Cloudy, or as he was actually called, Claude, was Rusty's five-year-old nephew. The little boy got his nickname from having wispy whitish-blonde hair that stuck up around his head like a little cloud. Samuel got himself some cereal, and ate it. Or rather: tried to eat it, but he was too excited to really do so. His thoughts travelled back to his parents, more precisely, his father, Jake Finley. This had not been his father's first marriage, before, he had been married to a woman called Queenie Scarlett, and they had a son, who he'd never heard anything about. Apparently they had divorced as soon as the kid was born. Why, nobody except them knew. Also there apparently was his dad's high-school boyfriend, but again, not a soul really knew anything. Except for the factor that Jake Finley, was indeed, pan.

_WC_

"Rusty, are you really sure you want to go? Ol' Henry –y'know, the farmer - says he was there for a few weeks and it was terrible!" Dudley tried to "reason" with him.

"No. I belong there. And I need some new faces. I also _cannot_ believe Ol' Henry was at Thunderville. Isn't he way to stupid and unfit for that a kind of school?" Samuel wondered.

"I don't know, but's all I heard!" Dudley admitted. Samuel shrugged. He hugged his slightly shorter friend.

"I'll miss you. Take care, mate!"

"You too, Rusty" They released. Rusty walked over to his sister. She embraced him tightly.

"Take care, Sammy. And remember to write me some letters, okay?" She kissed the top of his head.

Rusty smiled at the use of the nickname. Only his sister was ever allowed to call him that.

 _"_ _The six thirty-nine train to Edinburgh will be departing in a few minutes. Passengers, please take your seats."_ the mechanical voice sounded through the speakers. He pulled away.

"Good-bye!" she whispered.

"Byer!" he cried, waving to her and his friend.

Sarah smiled, and he raced towards the train.

_WC_

Two hours of boring train driving later, Rusty was finally at the Thunderville central station. Some school officials would be picking him up from the station, so as he got out, he glanced up and down the station. Nobody. But! Wait! Over there! Rusty saw two figures standing further up the platform. Lugging his suitcase behind him, he walked towards them. Getting closer, he recognized one of the figures. It was Lionel Leanne, the PE teacher who'd interviewed him as he'd applied for the scholarship. He nodded to acknowledge him. Mr Leanne was tall, broad-shouldered, and had a wild blonde mane of hair. The man next to him seemed slightly older, with amber eyes, and an orderly white ponytail. Samuel could not tell if it was truly from old age, or dyed.

"Good to see you well, Samuel. This is my colleague, Wallace White. He will be your physics teacher", Mr. Leanne gestured towards the man besides him.

"Hello, Samuel", Mr. White greeted him and shook his hand. He smiled warmly.

"C'mon kiddo, let's get you to school. There you'll meet your fellow classmates." Mr. Leanne said. He picked up Rusty's heavy suitcase with ease, and lead him out of the station to a small, grey van that was waiting for them. The men got in in front, Mr White taking the wheel.

 **A/N:** **Hello there!**

 **This is the real, official author's note for this chapter. The way this will work is: I take important/Scenes I like from the main series, and transform them into my AU. I will have another story, where, as said before, I'll explain the version the two codes have here, and how certain things work.**

 **Names:**

 **Samuel "Rusty" Finley – Firestar**

 **Sarah Finley-Tabler – Princess (Sarah means "Queen" or something like that)**

 **Claude "Cloudy" Tabler – Cloudtail**

 **Dudley Dudgens – Smudge**

 **Lionel Leanne – Lionheart**

 **Wallace White – Whitestorm**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** ***Very long Author's Note ahead***

 **So guys, I've got a new chapter after** _*checks for publishing date*_ **four months or so** _*cough cough*_ **. I've had these on paper for a while and have just been too lazy to type. I also took the link out of the first chapter, in case you wanted to look at it again. It's not that important anyways. I also wanted to mention that a lot of my designs are inspired by** ** _Skitea on DeviantArt (GinjaNinjaOwO on YouTube_** **), so go check those out, because they'll really help you picture them! She has some really cool head-canons, too!**

 **One more thing – the first three chapters or so will all be set directly after each other, and after that we'll start with bigger time-skips. I'm thinking about taking three years per book up until Rising Storm. Firestar will be 21-22 at that time.**

 **And about Technology, I'm thinking about having it advance slower than in our universe, but still not to be that ancient. Maybe 80s standards for the 1** **st** **arc. We'll probably be in the early 90s by the end of the 2** **nd** **arc. Though this may still change. I don't even know if I'll get that far.**

 **Also, I don't know if I've already mentioned it, but the deputy is also the head master at each sector's school. But the leader still shows up at least once per day. So everybody learns teaching/tutoring in their last year of school, so everybody has the basic grasp of what to do as school staff. For example Greystripe will have been a professional triathlete before becoming deputy. And the dorms have supplies so that the kids can make themselves something to eat when they were on a town leave and came home late.**

 **Many thanks to my mum for assisting me with 80s tech here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own and Ravenpaw's an emotional and nervous wreck, and Greystripe is a believer in the power of a good strong cup o' tea.**

Samuel followed Mr White and Mr Leanne through seemingly endless corridors. Finally they arrived at a dorm room labelled "App2". Mr White opened the door.

"Here we are. Your roommate should be there right now, and we believe you already know him. We'll fetch you in about half an hour when the head master, Mr Tilly, is at the River vs Thunder Annual Sunningrocks race."

The two teachers left. Sam pushed open the door to peek inside. There was a door in the nearest right-hand corner, probably leading to the bathroom, to the left of him there was a small table with three chairs, and next to that a small fridge and two counters, one with a kettle and the other with a small cooker. As he gazed ahead again, to the far side of the room, Rusty could look out of two big windows, a desk with a small table lamp underneath each. Both of the desks were equipped with a posh office chair, for some reason, and a brand-new "personal computer". Samuel had only ever seen them advertised on TV and displayed in shop-windows, seeing as his family wasn't the richest. There was a bed next to each of the desks, with a wardrobe at the foot end and a small shelf above of both of the beds. And on the left bed was sitting…. A **very** familiar figure.

"Stan!" Sam greeted his friend ecstatically. Stan (actually Stanley Greyson) was a Thunderville local he'd met at his scholarship interview, they'd awkwardly bumped into each other at the bathroom door.

"Sam, you got in!" Stanley's well-tanned face brightened into a smile almost too wide for it, his brown eyes shimmering with excitement. The two boys hugged.

"Of course I got in, I sent you a letter, doofus!" Samuel laughed and lightly punched his friend's shoulder.

Stanley's face bore an artful look of both embarrassment and amusement.

"Oh yeah, right…. Totally read that letter. Totally didn't think it was another letter from my dad….." he muttered.

Sam's grin widened. They proceeded to do their secret handshake, be nearly suffocated (Stanley hugged Sam too tightly), and do another secret handshake.

Then, their idyllic display of friendship was ended by wailing rom the corridor. Stanley's face fell.

"That sound like Roy. Let's just hope it's serious and he didn't think Mr Cane's butter knife was a murder weapon. C'mon, let's go check on him!"

Sam had absolutely no clue, who Mr Cane was, why he had a possibly scary butter knife, and what had happened at that peculiar incident, but he decided it would probably become a whole lot clearer if he went with his friend.

As soon as they were on the well-lit corridor (well, except for that one lamp at the far end that _just_ kept flickering), they were nearly mown down by a small, chocolate-skinned boy with messy dark hair and wide, scared blue eyes **(A/N: I could give him purple eyes, just to honour SSS, but…. I'm a realist with my human AU, it's already pain-stacking for me to make non-genetically accurate humans. That's why there's my rule about unnatural hair-colours – I'm a realist)**.

"M-m-m-m-m-m", he started to sputter. Stanley gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Roy, it's okay, this fellow next to me here is my mate, Sam,"

"-Hi!" said red-head greeted his friend's friend quickly,

"- you can trust him, just tell us what's wrong, okay?" his friend gently told the shaking boy. The boy – Roy – took a few shaky breaths and started, still stuttering:

"M-m-m-m-m-Mr Tilly is d-d-d-d-d-dead!" he wailed, and broke into tears. He cried into Stan's shoulder, who patted his back in a "There, there"-motion. His face went from worried to sad.

"Shush, it's okay, we're here. We won't hurt you. Now, let's get inside and make you a good strong tea, shall we?" Roy nodded, and Stanley gently ushered him inside.

When the three of them were sitting at the table, sipping their tea, a loud knock sounded at their door. Sam got up to answer. A tall tanned girl with dark-blonde hair was standing in front of him, her pale green eyes brimmed with tears. When she saw his sympathetic look.

"Who are you?" she snapped. Before he could answer, she shouldered her way past him and walked over to Stanley and Roy. She looked Roy in the eye, a burning determination blazing in her gaze.

"Is it true? Is my father really…dead..?" she breathed. Roy nodded, shaking like a leaf in the storm. The girl started sobbing, but then decided to hold back her tears instead. She instead glared at Sam.

"You didn't tell me who you are. I'd like an answer, please!", she hissed, her eyes still shining with tears. Again, Rusty didn't have time to answer, as his friend did for him.

"You didn't give him time to. You snapped at him and then interrogated Roy. He barely had time to even progress what you said, Sandra"

There was a hint of an edge in his voice. Sandra huffed.

"So what?" Sam could see she was trying to act tough and as if she wasn't affected by her father's (most probably) sudden death.

"Hi. I'm Samuel Finley. I'm new here. I'm Stan's new room mate.", he introduced himself, slightly nervous. He offered his hand for her to shake, not quite knowing wjhat else to do.

The girl huffed and took his hand.

"Sandra Tilly."

 **A/N: so this turned out shorter than I thought it would, I originally wanted to bring in Dustpelt, Darkstripe and Longtail this chapter, but well, I failed. So, you guys'll have to wait for a while. And I decided to make Sandstorm grieving About her father's death and that's why she's so snappy and stuff.**


End file.
